Hikoki Gamma
|type = Gamma |homeworld =World of Gamma |height =206 |weight =118 |firstepisode =Disaster! The Red Sky! |lastepisode =Conflict! The Terms of Resolution! |numberofepisodes =2 (Ghost) |cast =Atsushi Imaruoka }} The two are two Gamma brothers which achieved evolution through an unknown object. Profile *Object infusion: Unknown *Eyecon Target: Unknown *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Ghost Grateful Damashii's Omega Drive (Older Brother), Kamen Rider Necrom's Necrom Destroy (Younger Brother) History TBA Forms - Assault= The are Gamma born from the Gamma Eyecon. They first appear in . Gamma Assaults do not possess unique abilities of their own, but can gain powers of their own through being infused with an object around them. ::Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. ;Infusion :Gamma can infuse themselves with ordinary objects, converting said object into a Parka Ghost, to achieve a unique evolved form. Should the Gamma be defeated, the object will be restored to its original form as the Gamma is destroyed. - Empowered= ]] ]] Through bonding with a currently unknown object, the originally generic Gamma evolved into the known as Hikoki. ::Powers and Abilities ;Intangibility :A Gamma's primary ability is to turn themselves invisible and intangible to the public. Those whom wielded an Eyecon are capable of witnessing them. ;Eyecon/Parka Infusion :Gamma Assaults can infuse themselves with Ghost Eyecons or at the very least, their Parka Ghosts to become Giant Gamma. ;High-Speed Flight :Hikoki Gamma can fly at incredible speeds. ;Finger Bullets :The younger Hikoki Gamma can shoot his targets with his fingers. ;Bomb Creation :The elder Hikoki Gamma can create explosives to throw or launch at opponents. }} Eyecon Sounds for a hypothetical Hikoki Gamma Eyecon are programmed into the Proto Mega Ulorder. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Both Hikoki Gammas are portayed by suit actor Satoshi Fujita. Notes *The elder Hikoki Gamma is based on Manfred von Richthofen, better known in history as the Red Baron. This is notable by his reddish color scheme as well as his deployment of red fog into the air. The younger Hikoki Gamma is based on Lothar von Richtofen, historically known as the Red Baron's brother. **Coincidentally their voice actor Atsushi Imaruoka, also plays Rudol von Stroheim in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime, who is also a German soldier from a World War period, in Stroheim case WWII. ***And in a further similarity with the Ganma young brother, Stroheim has in some point a machine gun built in his body, like the Ganma had the power to fire machine gun-like ammunition from his fingers. *The younger Hikoki Gamma can shoot with his fingers similar to Deneb from Kamen Rider Den-O and Pre-Evolved Roidmudes from Kamen Rider Drive, while the elder Hikoki Gamma can use explosives to bombard an area like a stereotypical bomber airplane. **The younger Hikoki Gamma is also the first Gamma to be killed by Kamen Rider Necrom. Appearances *''Kamen Rider Ghost'' See Also *Hikoki Gamma Perfect Category:Object Monsters Category:Gamma Category:Ghost Characters